


The Outcasts

by Ravenext



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenext/pseuds/Ravenext
Summary: Outcasts, that's what they are all. Ignored, abandoned, and ridiculed just for being different. Even so, they are different than other people afterall.





	1. Prologue - Naruto

Disclaimer: All Character Except My OCs are Properties Of their Owner and if requested I will change, edit, or remove everything written here.

**(Location: Konohagakure)**

* * *

 

Walking through the street is a Blonde-haired boy that could be mistaken as a Yamanaka however that is not the case for this one, to be correct this boy is actually the only son of Konohagakure's very own 4th Hokage Namikaze Minato. And as for this boy's name, he is Namikaze Naruto. Now ignoring his spiky blond hair, he looks normal to everyone. However, the only thing that made him stand out than the rest is pretty much easily seen.

A blindfold

that's it, because of him wearing that blindfold he is known as the 4th Hokage's Blind Son. Now if you ask someone in the village how he got this they pretty much answer:

"I heard a Rouge-Nin tried to invade Hokage's house"

Yes, pretty much everyone in the village knows of that incident but if you're brave enough to ask any High Ranking Ninja then they will say:

"A ninja training went wrong"

of course it's not that simple after all, now if you know someone so high up like the elders or the Third Hokage about what happened to the child then they will answer:

"The Kyuubi tried to break out, and attacked the child"

Now everyone in the higher hierarchy says that, but Tsunade, the Greatest Medic-Nin to ever live will say this:

"The Namikaze had him sparring with his younger Jinchuuriki Twins"

Now you know how It happened but let's try looking a bit deeper by going to the past itself

* * *

 

**(Time Step Rewind: 3 Months)**

* * *

 

Sitting in the shade of a tree is Naruto who is reading a book about Chakra Control

"C'mon Naruto Are you really that scared to fight us?"

Of course, he didn't answer after all why do it when you will just be scolded and punished for being the 'bad brother' to their sister. Now if you're asking why he was punished when he didn't even do anything is pretty simple, he was the brother to the 'heroines' of Konohagakure. Kasumi and Narumi Namikaze the twin Jinchuuriki of The Kyuubi. However, in his eyes they are nothing more than spoiled brats who thinks that everyone will do what they say.

"Why do we even care about him Kasumi?" Narumi said to Kasumi. Who nods her head at what her twin said.

"Now, now girls, your brother will want to spar with you after all you will need to be strong to control the Kyuubi's Chakra" a red-haired woman said from the door. Said woman is Kushina Namikaze Formerly Uzumaki.

"Okay fine ill spar with you two" Naruto said as he started to close his book and starts to walk to the middle of field. Now the reason why Naruto wants to accept is to avoid being scolded by his own mother.

"Okay three, two, one!" Kushina said causing the twin to start running to Naruto who calmly and effortlessly starts to dodged each and every attack

"GAH!" Kasumi scream as red chakra started to cloak her… wait? Red Chakra?

It was then that Naruto realized that both of them was being cloaked by this red _'Is this the Kyuubi's Chakra?'_ Naruto starts to think as he starts to dodged more and more of their combined attack while their mother is trying to stop them but even then, it was already too late as both Kasumi and Narumi Charged Attack Naruto while slashing both his eyes and body, for him all he could sense was pain both from the injury and the malevolent chakra that's starting to cause his body to shut down. And as he felled to the ground the last thing he saw was his mother's chakra chains stopping the twins while his father who just appeared from a Hiraishin ran to them.

' _Huh, even while I'm going to die I'm still being ignored by them'_ was the last thing he thought before he lost consciousness from the pain.

* * *

 

**(Time Step Fast-Forward: 2 Hours)**

* * *

 

For the Namikaze family this is probably the hardest thing to see and hear after all what was supposed to be a simple spar became this.

"Hello Hokage-sama" a doctor said walking to them calmly while holding some paper notes  
"yes doctor is our children ok?" Kushina said to the doctor whose face expression change to a grim looking face

"while we managed to stabilized him, it seems that the extended damage from both injury and Kyuubi chakra caused his body's natural healing to stop. As of now he has fallen from a coma one we feared might takes weeks to recover from. I'm sorry to say this Hokage-sama but the only one who can fix the damage from the Kyuubi's chakra is probably Tsunade Senju herself.

"I see, do you know what room my son is on?" after the doctor told them what room number their son is they looked through the window and was shocked and scared from what they could see.

Wires, hooked from machine to their son's body, machines trying to stabilize him, but the scariest thing they could see is the Bandages covering Naruto's body from His eyes which is already turning red from the blood, to the hundreds that covering his body.

With that image stuck in their head, Kushina started to cry while Minato was looking down to the floor ashamed of himself letting this go out of hand as the two started to remember the neglect they cause Naruto.

* * *

 

**(Time Step Fast-Forward: 3 Months)**

* * *

 

And that was what happened to our blonde-haired boy who from normal, unexpressive boy became a Reclusive who only appears once a few while and even his twin tried their best to reconnect with him in which it failed miserably.

* * *

 

**(Naruto Namikaze)**  
(Prologue End)  
(Continue To: Hinata Hyuuga)

* * *

 

 


	2. Prologue - Hinata

Disclaimer: All Character Except My OCs are Properties Of their Owner and if requested I will change, edit, or remove everything written here.

**(Location: Konohagakure)**

Inside the Hyuuga Part of the village is a lot of houses but it's mainly separated by two big houses. One for the Hyuuga Main House and the Branch House. Now inside the branch Family lives Hinata Hyuuga the former Heiress, the current one being Hanabi Hyuuga her little sister.

If you're wondering why thing became like this, it's because according to the elders, Hinata as they deemed her is weak and not good for the future of the Hyuuga Clan.

And when Hanabi was born, they pretty much throwed to the Branch Family rather than being kept in the Main one. And of course, just like any Hyuugas Born outside of the Main Family she was also given the Caged Bird Seal, which pretty much symbolized her as a Branch Family Hyuuga than a Main Family Hyuuga.

However even though she was given the seal, the Branch Family always (Secretly) Hated the Main Family, so when the Former Heiress of the Main Family was send to the Branch Family. They secretly started to harass her to the point of even mocking and injuring her and it's not just the Branch Family that does it, even the Main Family does it, and it's just for the fact that she is the shame of the Main Family.

Because of all that Reason she became reclusive, only appearing when needed to or never be seen at all.

which is why she was hiding at the park watching other kids play with one another. Which is, as time would tell, the exact moment the Namikaze Twin children came to the park and by extension their brother Naruto, if she remembered. And at that exact time another family came to the park, The Uchihas, The Hyuuga's Most Hated Clan. Due to the fact that while their family Doujutsu The **Byakugan (All Seeing Eye)** was Powerful, The Uchiha's Doujutsu is even more powerful than theirs.

The **Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)** , which is the main reason why they hated the Uchihas.

Like its name suggest the Uchiha's Doujutsu allows them to copy any Jutsu that could be seen. Of course, because of that very same reason those eyes likes being hunted by other Hidden Villages. Now even though the Byakugan is not that useful compared to the Sharingan, it is still very useful especially by Rouge-Nin who loves to try and kill the Hyuugas to get the eyes.

Don't forget, while the Sharingan can copy any jutsu that could be seen or not tied to element and familial traits. The Byakugan allows oneself to see in a 360 Degree Vision with only a blind spot behind their necks.

Which is also the reason why Hanabi (who was still around 4 years old) was almost kidnapped. By a Kumo-Nin. Only to get killed by her father Hiashi Hyuuga

Also regarding that incident, when they killed the Delegation (who was apparently the Head Ninja and the one sent to sign a Peace treaty), Kumo tried to deny all blame and accusation, and demanded the body of Hiashi as compesation for the Head Ninja's Death as part of the stipulation for the treaty. it was then, that Hizashi Hyuuga decided to go in his brother's place as they were twins and Kumo will not be able to tell the two apart. and beside saving the Clan Head, it was to also seal the secret of the Byakugan due to the Cursed Seal.

And it's also because of Hizashi's Death she was no longer protected, and gotten more and more harassed and bullied by her own clan member

"Um… are you okay, Hyuuga-san?" An unknown voice speaks from… Behind her?

Turning around she saw the Blindfolded son of the Hokage.

She was first shocked that someone managed to see her when she could even hide from a Byakugan user's sight, but then again.

"AGGGH!" she screamed surprised.

Then the blond boy closes her mouth using his hand which cause her to start blushing. He then put his finger in the 'silent' sign.

"okay let's try that again" Namikaze-san said "Are you okay Hyuuga-san? Why are you hiding in here?"

"wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa" she started saying that over and over again.

"huh?" he said confused.

"uh I h-have to go uh BYE!" she said running away from him, causing his face to turn from his usual bland expression into a confused one.

Unknown to the both of them someone else was also watching them, to be correct. An Uchiha was watching them.

**(Hinata Hyuuga)**  
(Prologue End)  
(Continue to: Sasuke Uchiha)

 


End file.
